minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Kittyvile
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|165 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|215 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|125 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|230 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Buffs Specialization Demonic Specialization Reflect Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "I guess crossing the path of a black cat DOES bring bad luck..." I've always praised Kittyvile/Pumafiend for its design, but there's much more to this demonic kitten than just its third eye. Using the foul powers of death, Pumafiend can bring just that--death--to any mortal who dares to challenge it. Even the mightiest of Sumole and Riffra quail in fear at the sight of the ultimate doom-bringer. Pumafiend is not without flaws, however, and it shows. Being a fast, powerful minion has its distinct disadvantages, and the most serious of these is a low Health stat. Coupled with Pumafiend's weaknesses to Water and Holy moves, and Pumafiend will be living one or two turns for the whole battle. This is not the last word, however, as Pumafiend easily wipes out just about any minion in the game with one move. Its Blood Force skill is known and feared, and it's not just all bark (meow?) and no bite, as it deals 90-140 base points of damage. Play to Pumafiend's strengths and cover its weaknesses, and the third eye Pumafiend uses to tell the future will see a victory for you. Demonic Skills These skills are hands down Pumafiend's best skills, and I think we all know the reason why: Blood Force. It deals 90-140 base points of damage. It only consumes 35 points of Energy. It will OHKO anything which does not have a Demonic resistance or is not named Tortastone. There's only one drawback to the move, one turn of exhaustion. Don't let this one downside stop you from using this move as much as possible, though! Of course, this skill tree provides other options, but most of the time they will never be needed, because Blood Force is sooooo good. Phantom Strike Level Three deals a puny 5 base points of damage, but also deals 30 base points of time damage every round for three rounds. Crazed Blast Level Three deals a staggering 15-265 base points of damage, but with two turns of exhaustion. Agility Level Three passively boosts your Speed stat by 25%. Lastly, Ferocity Level Five passively boosts Pumafiend's already huge Attack stat by 50%. Buffs Skills These skills are more useful if you don't need a super-fast, powerful Demonic-type powerhouse (but, then again, who doesn't?) .Anyway, if you choose to use these skills, Demonic Slam will be your main attacking move. It deals 50-100 base points of damage, and may be better than Blood Force in some cases, because it has no exhaustion. The trade-off is sacrificing immediate power for the ability to choose moves on the second turn of the battle. Moving on to your other options, Tire Level Three cuts your opponent's Energy by 59%, Reckless Dash Level Two deals 45 base points of damage, but with 8 base points of recoil, Demonic Stare deals 10 base points of damage with the added effect of reducing your target's Attack stat by 79%, and Demonic Sacrifice Level Two heals all your minions for 1-140 base points of damage, but comes with the cost of three turns of exhaustion. Reflect Skills These skills are a general annoyance, but I appreciate them because they're not "Generic Reflect Skills #14" or some bull like that. Your main attacking option here will be Claw Level Four. It deals 50-65 base points of damage with no negatives whatsoever. It's a great skill, so it will always find room among Pumafiend's moves. Other options include Mirror Skin Level Five, which reflects 80% of the damage taken back onto your opponent; Energize Level Three, which restores 100% of your own Energy; Quickness Level Two, which passively increases your Speed stat by 15%; and Deadly Inspiration Level Two, which boosts group Attack stat by 10%. Minion-Pedia Entries Note: these entries do not exist, because they are sadly absent from the game. Think of it rather as a concept that I created, and not something actually in the game. (; Kittyvile's Minion-Pedia Entries No. 1: They act cute and harmless, but knowledgeable people do not trust them. Their third eye lets them see everything. No. 2: Said to be associated with the devil himself, these minions strike fear into the hearts of people everywhere. Pumafiend's Minion-Pedia Entries No. 1: Their third eye lets them see everything, even the future. Nothing can hide from the most perceptive and deadly Pumafiend. No. 2: Deceptive and strange, they have mastered forbidden techniques. Nothing can escape the attention of their third eye. Category:Minions